This study summarizes clinical and necropsy observations in 35 patients with sarcoid granulomas in their hearts at necropsy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Roberts, W.C., McAllister, H.A. and Ferrans, V.J.: Sarcoidosis of the Heart. The American Journal of Medicine, 63: 86-108, July 1977.